A Camping Trip
by merick
Summary: Just a little musing about what might happen if three of our favorite Hogwarts boys go on a little field trip. Smut, pure and simple.
1. Chapter 1

Oh, the things a mind can get up to some days,…

I thought I'd play with the Harry Potter characters again, just for a bit. I don't own them, I have no rights to them, but to quote another fav author of mine, I'm just taking the boys out to play.

Please be warned, this is smut, pure and simple, so if such things offend you (please read the 'boys' line from earlier), don't read this.

Please also be assured that these boys are all well beyond the age of wizarding majority. Let's just pretend that He Who Shall Not Be Named hasn't happened again, and we have some randy boys in their final year at Hogwarts.

And so we begin:

Whose bloody stupid idea had it been to go camping at the edge of a blasted, swampy forest in the middle of spring runoff anyways? Cedric Diggory was angry. His boots were covered in muck, some of which had overflowed into his socks leaving his feet uncomfortably squishy with every cold step. It was dark and he didn't dare light his wand now that he was so close to the cluster of tents that were their temporary home in this god-forsaken slough. He had no intention of letting anyone know that he was last to make it back to camp after the evening's orienteering challenge. Used to being the best at most every physical activity he tried; this experience had been more than humbling, it had been mortifying. Defense against the Dark Arts field trips, he wanted to curse out loud, but again, was afraid of being discovered. He counted out the tents in the row he knew was his and wound a spell of stealth around him so that he could sneak in undetected by his bunkmates. He crept into the expanse; because of course, all wizarding tents were larger on the inside, providing more comfort than their meager outsides would betray. Still, they were supposed to be camping, so while he had a comfortable bed awaiting him, there was no running water to heat up his frozen feet, or bath to let him put the evening's challenge behind him. Perhaps better not to ruminate on it anyways, he thought, it would only make him feel more helpless about the assignment. He was barely in the door to the sleeping area when he heard voices, and immediately fell silent as he crept towards his bed, where he could finally lay down and forget the shattered self-confidence.

"Are you sure they won't hear us Dragon?" The voice belonged to Harry Potter, a sometime friend, and roommate for this class. Harry was a good person, Cedric had decided, despite all the bad press he kept getting from the Daily Prophet. In some ways Cedric envied Harry for the close circle of friends he had in Hermione Granger, Ron, George and Fred Weasley, and Draco Malfoy; whom he supposed he must be talking to at that time. Cedric, for all his prowess, was generally a loner, oh certainly, popular with the girls and the athletes for his 'skills' but once those were used up on whatever occasion they were called for Cedric was left to his own devices.

"That's why I left after everyone else Scar, I wanted to place the enchantments so that when Neville and Cedric crawled into their beds they'd be out like lights. I didn't want anyone interrupting us."

"And you're sure they both sound asleep?"

"We wasted enough time getting back from the challenge for even Neville to beat us, and Cedric, well he was probably back within the hour; you know how good he is at this type of thing."

Cedric winced with the undeserved praise, but was glad he hadn't already slipped into bed, because he was quite interested in what was going on between Harry and Draco.

"Come here then Dragon." Were the next words he heard spoken, and then the sound of rustling sheets. Both of them were in one bed? Cedric didn't immediately understand. The next sounds cleared up some of his confusion. He knew exactly what a deep kiss sounded like, and there was no mistaking that one. Muffled moans of pleasure with the little 'tics' of wet lips and tongues meeting and tangling.

Oh God? Were they doing what he thought they were doing?

"It's been too long Scar."

"Mmm, yes it has."

"I'm so glad they scheduled this camping trip, it's so hard to sneak off anywhere in the castle now a days."

There was no response from Harry that Cedric could hear, but soon enough Draco uttered his own low moan of pleasure.

"Merlin's Blood, but you are so damn good at that Scar."

"Motivation." Came the muffled response, and then a laugh from Draco.

What followed were a few more low guttural noises from Draco, and the distinct wet pulling sound Cedric knew from some of his own encounters. The noises alone were starting to make his heartbeat speed up, and he felt the tingling in his groin of the beginnings of his own arousal.

"I can't believe how deep you can go Scar." Cedric could imagine the grin that must have been on Harry's face at that praise, as he pictured exactly what the two were doing. His own fingers went to the front of his pants and undid them so he could slip his hands inside.

"Scar, you're going to have to stop or I'm going to lose it right now."

"Well we wouldn't want that now, would we?" Harry's voice was back, followed by another few moments of intense kissing. Cedric found his own response growing harder and he grasped himself firmly and began to stroke up and down.

"Roll over baby." There were further noises of bedding moving and Cedric's stroking became more purposeful.

He heard deep breaths taken and then more impassioned moans, he could not tell from whom at that point, and another unmistakable sound of flesh on flesh, over and over again.

It seemed to him, that climaxes must have been building for all three of them, because the breathing he heard became even more staccato, peppered with pleas of pleasure.

"Oh Baby."

"Harder."

"God you feel so good."

It was everything Cedric could do to contain his own outburst, and he realized, to his great displeasure that he would have to stop his attentions to himself or he would certainly be discovered by the other two. But his body simply ached with the cessation as he heard; one then the other of his secret radio play actors, both come to their orgasms with growls and cries of delight. His heart was still racing, and he was desperate to join them, but without being able to utter another spell to make him unheard, there was little he could do but suffer.

"Mmm, well that was worth traipsing around in the mud for Dragon."

"I agree. I wish we had another week out here so we could continue to play like this every night."

"You better get to your own bed Dragon."

Oh, so Draco had made his way to Harry's bed? Cedric was beginning to get an idea.

"Not before this."

And the tent was filled with the sounds of Harry's moans. Enough to cover Cedric's whisper, transferring the sleeping spell from his own bed to Draco's.

After not too long Cedric heard Draco get out of Harry's bed, and clamber into his own. And moments after that he heard the gentle sounds of his calmed breathing meaning he was well asleep. His body still desperately seeking its own release, he slipped out of his remaining clothing and crept towards Harry's bed.

Without speaking a word he slid under the covers from his position on the floor, thankfully the beds were large. Harry did not immediately notice his new companion, but when the weight of the other body shifted the mattress he turned to Cedric, not knowing it was him, and laughed just a little.

"Not satisfied yet?" He made his voice deeper and desperately sexual Cedric thought, and moved himself forward under the sheets to touch Harry. "Honestly Dragon, you can be insatiable."

"Not quite." Cedric whispered and forced his mouth down on Harry's.


	2. Chapter 2

More smut in another little interlude while camping, warning, graphic language and sexual scenes, if these things bother you then don't read it.

You can't say you haven't been warned,

Merick

The kiss was shy in its duration, and Harry would have been able to feel the desperate passion behind it if he hadn't been so shocked as whose it was.

"Cedric?"

A deep breath, "Yes Harry." The response was barely above a whisper. Harry brought his wand out and cast a tiny bit of light over them both.

"I don't understand."

"I'm sorry Harry, I just," his embarrassment was creeping into his resolve. "I just."

"Cedric?" Harry's tone was inquisitive but not annoyed.

"I heard you and Draco."

"Oh." Harry's voice went very flat.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't ever tell anyone."

Harry sighed with audible relief; he had enough strikes against him, this kind of revelation would be gold for the Prophet, to say nothing of what it would do to Draco's reputation, his father would kill him.

"So?" Harry ventured.

"I got really, excited, listening to you." Cedric was immensely glad that the light within Harry's curtained in bed was so dim that the blush rising over his face couldn't be seen. A sly smile crept over Harry's.

"You did?"

"Really excited." Cedric felt the smooth skin of Harry's hand slip down his chest between them.

"Damn Cedric." Harry's hand brushed up against the rock hard rod causing Cedric to jump just a bit. Unconsciously he pushed his hips against Harry. "You want some help?" Harry offered.

"Desperately." His voice was hesitant in tone, but the resolve was creeping back. Harry brushed his hand against him again and Cedric moaned. "Oh god Harry, please."

Harry's hand reached in between them to more firmly stroke down Cedric's shaft, grasping it at the base more tightly, and then pulling upwards again.

"Like that?" Harry's voice was teasing, in that same deep, breathy tone.

"Oh god." Cedric pushed against the hand, moving his hips to receive more of the attention, and Harry smiled and stroked him again. Cedric's eyes closed and his head rolled back in a silent cry, which fueled Harry's excitement, his hand began to move in a steadier rhythm, which elicited a further response from Cedric. At each stroke, as he came to the tip of Cedric's manhood, he brushed his thumb roughly over the very top and felt the response as Cedric's body became more pliable under his work. He listened for his breathing, hearing it come in shorter and shorter gasps, even as he felt his own body coming back to life in his own arousal. Harry pushed his hips back against Cedric and finally sought out his mouth again to kiss him, and plunge his tongue past the panting lips, tasting Cedric's excitement and finally the orgasm that rocked his body, sending spasms of his pleasure between the two bodies.

Harry rolled Cedric onto his back in a quick motion and slid his own body on top of him, riding out the crest of the waves with him, and holding his mouth with his own, grinding against him, and crushing his lips until the orgasm had subsided, and then he rolled away.

Cedric could hardly catch his breath, and he felt like an idiot when all he could keep repeating was 'oh god Harry'. For his part, Harry laughed at him, just quietly and continued to grind his hips against Cedric, slipping about in the juices that remained between them. The contact brought his own erection to its full and Cedric could feel it, pressed against his abdomen, it made him shiver.

"Are you cold? Let me get a blanket over us." Harry reached down and pulled up the quilts. Cedric said nothing, but looked deeply into Harry's eyes as the other hovered over him. He knew his own were wide looking, but he also knew at that point that he didn't have the ability to form the conscious thought required to change that. He watched Harry's expression change, from a soft delight to concern.

"Cedric, are you alright?" A pause, "Oh god, Cedric, that wasn't what you wanted was it?" He was genuinely concerned that he had pushed it, and misinterpreted what Cedric had asked. His passions sank as fear rose and he made to roll away from him. Strong arms held him in place, crushing his chest and then taking his mouth, returning the passion of his earlier kiss, forcing his lips apart, seeking his tongue and breath. Hands slid down to his hips, pulling those more forcefully downward and the mouth gained further purchase and Harry allowed himself to slip back into the passions.

"I want to touch you Harry." Cedric had found his courage finally; sorted out what he had been feeling as Harry's hands had brought him to his orgasm; and he had decided that it was wonderful. He felt the body he had pulled against him tremble, and he rolled, still holding him, until he was on top, looking down at Harry. "I didn't mean to scare you with my silence." He apologized.

Harry allowed a smile to cross his face once again, not as broad or erotic as the first had been, but betraying his comfort never the less.

"Are you certain Cedric?" But there was still some doubt.

"I don't know that I have ever been more so. Please, will you let me?"

Harry could only nod, and no sooner had he done so he felt Cedric's body lift from his, and felt the touch of his hands, rougher than his own, rougher than Draco's, slide down his chest, to his abdomen, to his groin, where they tenderly grasped him, brushing up and down to restore his erection, like feathers on his skin. He moaned softly and closed his eyes.

"Is this good Harry?" The voice was barely over a whisper.

"Wonderful." He didn't even open his eyes, but began to move his hips along with the rhythm. He felt Cedric's warm breath on his neck, punctuated by kisses. He continued the quiet cries of pleasure, stopped only when Cedric leaned in very close to his ear and breathed a request that made his heart stop for a moment, and the fire in his gut blaze.

"I want to suck you Harry." The cry was shock as much as delight and Cedric laughed even as he began to kiss his way down Harry's chest.

"Do you know what you are saying Cedric?"

"That I want to take your cock in my mouth and suck you until you come? Is that about right?"

Harry shuddered. "Yup that's about it."

"Will that be okay with you Harry?"

"Oh god yes."


	3. Chapter 3

Still reading? Well, okay, here's some more smut.

They lay beside each other, kissing each other's faces gently, and allowing their racing heartbeats to slow.

"Where did you learn how to do that Cedric?"

"Well, there have been some girls here who gave me the idea."

"There are girls here at Hogwarts who can do that?" Cedric laughed at Harry's astonishment. "Who?"

"I can't tell you that Harry, gentlemen don't kiss and tell."

Harry smiled, feeling happy that Cedric had a sense of honor; one he could respect.

"I bet you thought I was all innocent didn't you Harry?" Cedric screwed up his smile into a little grin.

"Well, yeah, at least when it came to doing that?"

"You are funny Harry. Though I suppose I never figured you out either."

"We are, both of us, great enigmas then." They kissed again, slowly, sharing breath.

"I don't want this to be a one time thing Harry." Cedric's tone was serious.

"Ummm, neither do I." Harry was letting his hands wander gently across the developed shoulders and firm lats of the man in front of him, under the quilt of his bed.

"Is Draco your boyfriend?"

Harry laughed, just quietly and shook his head. "No. We have a different kind of relationship."

"I'd say, first few years you guys always used to look as if you hated each other. Even now it's a little ambiguous from day to day."

"We do that on purpose; people just wouldn't understand if we were true friends."

"Draco's people I bet."

"Yes. He's expected to hate anyone associated with the Muggles, me especially. His family expects him to hook up with a good Pure Blood girl, get married and have a brood of children. I'm a, distraction, shall we say, when the pressures get to be too much, he's the same for me." Harry said it so matter of factly it seemed to be the most reasonable thing in the world.

"Would you tell me how you and he," a pause, "came to be lovers?"

"I thought you said no kissing and telling Cedric."

"I know, but I really want to know, and I've already heard you, so it's not really a secret is it?"

"I suppose not, well, it happened like this."

"It was after a dueling class," Harry sighed with the memory. Cedric had been right when he had started asking about Draco, they had hated each other, and until that night Harry would have just as soon beaten Draco Malfoy to a pulp.

"We'd had a real row going all through the class, sniping at each other, casting dirty looks and trying to inflict the utmost harm possible. The professor finally had to separate us because of the real fear that someone would be seriously injured. We couldn't leave it be.

Draco pushed me into a wall in the corridor outside the classroom, fairly hissing at me to meet him back there at midnight to finish what we had started; mano a mano. There was nothing I could have wanted more at that time."

Cedric held on to Harry as he felt his back stiffen with the memory of the all-consuming hatred.

"What happened then?"

"I met him back at the classroom. I came alone and was quite surprised to find that he had as well. I supposed at the time that he didn't want any witnesses if he did manage to kill me."

"Wow." Cedric was shocked that the hatred could have been that deep.

"We went at it, hurling spells at each other while rushing around the classroom. My Patronus was always better than his, and as it dispelled what he attempted to throw at me he became more and more angry. We landed magical blows on each other until we were both cut and bleeding and beginning to stagger. Then finally he launched himself at me, physically knocking me to the ground, landing on top of me. He absolutely screamed with rage at me, I don't even know if there were words in it.

Draco looked down at me with the strangest gleam in his eyes and a curled up smile on his face, an expression only disturbed by his punctuated breathing. I didn't know what to do, because I was exhausted, and because I wasn't sure what he had planned for me. Any guess running through my mind in that split second would have been the wrong one.

He didn't even wait to completely catch his breath, and I certainly hadn't caught mine when he pushed his mouth onto mine and kissed me, hard. I didn't know how wide my eyes must have gone, and it was pure shock that ran through my body that first time, and nothing more.

When he was done he pulled back, looking at me with a smug, self-satisfied grin. I took the opportunity of his egoistic reflection to hook my legs around his and flip him onto his back. I'd watched my cousin Dudley do it enough times; part of me was a bit surprised that I'd even managed it.

So I found myself on top of him, and looking down into his eyes, which were starting to lose their superior gleam, I couldn't think of anything else to do but kiss him back, exert my dominance over him I guess. I pushed as hard as I could against him, initially trying to hurt him, but I felt that resolve slip away from me when I realized that the muscle tension in his body was fading. It was lost completely when he forced his tongue into my mouth, and my slackened grip on his upper arms allowed him to wrap them around my back and pull my body onto his completely.

The thought 'Holy Shit, I'm kissing Draco Malfoy' crossed my mind really quickly, pushed aside by the fact that it felt really good, and that I was becoming aroused. I backed away from his grip, sitting up on my haunches, just beyond the reach of his arms. I still had my wand in my grasp, and I would have pointed it at him but for the fact that my whole body was trembling and I didn't want him to see."

"What the fuck was that Draco?" I tried to put anger in my voice while staring at him, it wasn't convincing even to me.

"I don't know Scar." He answered, very quietly, looking away from me, deliberately at the ground.

"I hate you." I was scrabbling to stand on rubber legs.

"Apparently not." Was what I thought I heard him mumble.

For some reason I offered him a hand to stand up, he took it, and we stood, facing each other in the shambles of the dueling classroom.

"We better clean this up." I used my wand to start setting things to right, which gave me an excuse not to look at him. With my back turned I heard him doing the same thing. Even with the two of us working it took a good ten minutes to restore the classroom. I was prepared to leave just then and forget everything that had happened when he reached out a hand to rest on my shoulder. I stopped dead, not wanting to turn back and look at him.

"We should go somewhere else and talk," he said, uncertainty as rife in his voice as it was in my shoulders. I nodded my head limply and followed him out the door."


	4. Chapter 4

And just a little more fun for the fans of Harry and Cedric, and Draco. Oooh, there is going to have to be a threesome in a chapter or two.

Bring on the guilty pleasure.

Merick

"He had this place," Harry remembered the story, editing it for Cedric as each memory came to him, "one of the old teachers' quarters, abandoned decades earlier because of its size. It was just a bedroom and small bathroom, but no sitting room or desk space. It did have a little fireplace though, and Draco brought that to life as we slipped in its nearly hidden door. He motioned for me to sit, but I was too nervous, and kept my eyes on the exit, making sure he never got between it and me. He remained standing too, staring at me with those icy blue eyes.

"You kissed me?" I threw at him. I wanted it to sound more like an accusation, but it came out more like a whimper.

"As I recall, you kissed me back Scar."

"I only did that because you shocked me." My defense of my action sounded quite pitiful.

"I doubt that very much." Which apparently he'd been able to see right through.

"What are you saying Draco?"

"You liked it as much as I did Scar." He took a step towards me, and I took a step backwards.

"That's not true." Again I tried to sound forceful in my objection but it didn't work.

"Let me kiss you again, I'll prove it." His grin was almost evil in a way that made me tremble.

"No."

"Why not?" He threw his cloak away to one of the chairs by the fire. "Are you afraid of me?"

"No." Another step towards me, and in turn another step backwards on my part, it was a slow little waltz we were acting out.

"I don't want to hate you Scar. I never did." That was news to me.

"Funny way of showing it!" I threw at him, finally finding my voice.

"I have to be like that, you must understand, you've met my father." Just the thought of Lucius Malfoy frightened me, it still does. "If you'd just been sorted to Slytherin you and I would have been best friends."

I wanted to say that I doubted that very much, but I didn't. My mind was running around so fast that I couldn't slow it down enough to even mumble.

"I'm not a bad person Harry." I could hardly believe it; his voice sounded just a little defeated.

"Then why do you act that way?" I asked him, buying myself some more time to sort out my own mind.

Harry recalled what Draco had done next, but he couldn't relate it to Cedric, he saw the scene play over again in his mind, as he had done a hundred times before. Draco began to unbutton his shirt, and he had watched as he slipped it from his shoulders and turned around so that his back faced him. The skin there was interlaced with thin white scars.

"Oh god Draco, did your father do that to you?" He had wanted to reach out and touch them, it just felt like he should offer Draco that human comfort, but still he held back.

"Things are expected of me, because of my name."

"I'm sorry Draco, I didn't know." He felt ashamed right then for every bad thought he'd ever had of Draco.

"I have trusted you with this, so that you will believe that I have no other agenda here Harry."

Harry sighed out loud as the vision passed. He kept the knowledge to himself, just as he had promised Draco that night. He continued his story for Cedric, who was still staring at him, rapt in his attention.

"We talked a little longer"; Harry tried to gloss over the truth of the conversation for Cedric. "He told me a lot of things, he was honest with me about a lot of things.

And I think I began to understand him just a little Cedric, maybe that was why when he took another step towards me I stood still. My grip on my wand tightened, but it remained at my side as he brushed my lips with his again. I trembled. He kissed me with more force, and pushed his body against mine. When he stopped he looked at me with a grin again.

"Are you sure you didn't like it?" He brushed his hand down between us; my body betrayed me. "'Cause it sure seems like you might have." I blushed with embarrassment.

"F**k you Draco." I told him, but again my heart wasn't in the words.

"If you like." My knees went weak. He kissed me again and I kissed him back."

Cedric could feel the deep ache begin again in his loins, and he knew his breathing was betraying his own arousal.

"Please tell me what happened next?" he begged of Harry, but Harry smiled only at him in the very dim wand light.

"I'll show you." He let the words sink in, watching how Cedric's expression changed as he understood what was being offered, but then he added, with a mischievous little grin of his own. "But not tonight, we only have a chance to have a few hours of sleep before morning classes get started again."

Cedric's deep sigh said it all.

"When we get back to the castle, if it's what you want, I promise I will show you." Cedric bobbed his head up and down, biting his lower lip, the anticipation making his insides feel like warm oatmeal. "Now go to bed." Harry kissed him again, and shooed him away.

Crawling into his own bed, Cedric played over the feelings he had experienced, and the thought of those to come until he finally succumbed to exhaustion.


	5. Chapter 5

Smut, absolute, unrepentant smut, don't read any further if you don't want to see Harry and Cedric get together.

You have been warned.

They had been back nearly a week, Cedric was getting absolutely beside himself, he hadn't been able to get Harry alone at all, not after class, not on the Quidditch pitch, not even in the hallways. Ron Weasley, or Hermione Granger, and even Draco seemed to be perpetually glued to his side as if they felt some kind of need to protect him or something. Cedric had no idea, he tried not to get involved in politics and rumors, and all he did know was that he couldn't get Harry's last words to him out of his mind, and the memory of his body rested there as well. It was so hard at night, as he lay by himself in his single bed in the dorm to not remember how it had felt to be pressed up against Harry's body, and feel his response to him and vice versa. It had taken a few solitary showers to work out the tension and frustration so he could even concentrate on his schoolwork.

He was having dinner in the Great Hall, all but having given up on the idea of ever getting Harry to himself again when something brushed his leg. He looked down to see an obviously transfigured piece of dinnerware with legs and hands holding a little notepaper out to him. He tried not to be obvious and he bent down, on the pretext of retrieving his napkin to take the scrap and secret it into his pocket. It fairly burned there as he hurried through the rest of the meal and the necessary pleasantries afterwards. It killed him not to stare over at the Gyrffindor table to seek out Harry's face.

As soon as he was reasonably able to he hurried away to his dorm to read the note in the privacy of his curtained bed.

'Cedric,

Can you meet me tonight, around 8? Hufflepuff second floor hallway? By the rampart window?'

It was signed with only an 'H', but Cedric knew exactly who it was from, and he checked his watch, bemoaning the fact that it was only 7 and that he'd have to find a way to kill another hour without going totally insane.

Thankfully the hallway was empty when he arrived, spot on eight o'clock. Cedric had no idea how he was going to explain his presence to anyone he happened to meet up there, he could hardly keep a rational thought in his head as his arousal took over his senses. He found a little niche, where a suit of armor had likely once stood, and folded himself into it, to watch for Harry's arrival. Footsteps drew his eyes to the right of his concealed position, and sure enough he recognized the form that approached. Being as they were still alone in the corridor he stepped out into the light again and held up a hand in a little silent wave. He noticed that his knees were quaking slightly and that he felt just a bit nervous all of a sudden.

Harry didn't speak, but motioned him over to a panel in the wall with a wave of his hand. Cedric joined him and watched as Harry pushed on the molding around the panel, and then heard a soft 'click' as the panel swung inwards to reveal a small alcove. Beyond that passage, he could see nothing, but he followed Harry inside anyways.

"Lumos." The tip of Harry's wand illuminated the small room and revealed the bedroom Harry had described to him a week earlier. Another spell and the candles in the wall sconces flared to life, dispelling more of the shadows, and bathing the room in a warm amber glow. Cedric looked around the room carefully taking in everything that was there. The two chairs by the fireplace, a table between them, a wardrobe, and the bed, typical of Hogwarts, four-postered with curtains that could be drawn around it, covered with mounds of pillows and a thick quilt. His eyes settled back on Harry, who was slipping off his school robe, and putting down his book bag on one of the chairs. Harry smiled at him.

"Hi?" he offered shyly to Cedric.

"Hi back."

They smiled at each other for a moment sussing out each other's intentions before finally stepping closer together to kiss, passionately, pawing at each other in their thirst for the intimate contact.

"I have been thinking about you ever since we got back Harry."

"I'm sorry it took me so long to find a way to get together."

They kissed again and then parted.

"I needed to make sure that Ron and Hermione and Draco were otherwise occupied."

"I guess that's hard."

"Really hard, but it doesn't matter now. Draco's away to see his family, and so is Ron, and Hermione is studying in the library tonight, and she didn't want me distracting her with too many questions, so here I am."

"Here we are." Cedric smiled, and threw his own school robe over Harry's on the wing-backed chair.

"I missed you Cedric, you've been on my mind too." That admission made Cedric smile.

"Really?" His response was a little shy, but utterly charming to Harry.

"Yeah," a pause, "are you still alright with everything?"

"Yes Harry, more than alright." Cedric took a step towards Harry and reached out for his hand to squeeze it. "I really want to be with you, that way."

Harry's grin was just as shy as Cedric's voice, but he pulled him over to the bed, and before sitting, began to undo the buttons on Cedric's shirt, encouraging him to help so that it quickly joined his robe over the chair.

Cedric's athletic prowess was visible in the cut lines of muscle across his chest, and the beautiful grooves that trailed from his abdomen down below the waist of his black pants. Harry drew in a breath as he ran his hands over the soft, but hardened skin there. Cedric trembled under his touch.

"God you are so gorgeous Cedric." Harry whispered, "I want you so badly right now." Cedric's hands reached to tug at Harry's shirt.

"I'm all yours Harry." He slipped the sleeves from Harry's arms and let the shirt fall. Harry's body was just beginning to develop the 'v' shape that would mark him as a man. The taper from his shoulders to his waist was more gentle than harsh, and made Cedric think of something more like a dancer's physique than anything else. Muscle flowed in a continuous wave, not broken up like on his own body by the lines of hard, physical work. Harry was not defined, so much as graceful, and placing his two hands on either side of Harry's neck, he traced them down his sides gently, softly apologizing for them being so rough. When he wasn't at school Cedric worked alongside his father at home, or helping out the neighbours. While many tasks could have been accomplished with magic, his father still believed that true physical labour was a good lesson, and Cedric did not disagree, but just then he regretted the calluses, which never completely disappeared from his fingertips and palms. He watched Harry's face as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the attention.

"Lay down on the bed for me Cedric, let me have you." Harry spoke even as his eyes remained closed. Cedric did as he asked, lying back onto his elbows so he could still look at Harry, who came over to sit beside him at first, and then to straddle him.

"Let me take these off." The long, smooth fingers worked at the buttons and zipper at Cedric's waist, loosening the fastings and sliding them down to leave Cedric in only his underwear, his arousal beginning to show. Harry bent to kiss his chest, and trail the tip of his tongue down to his bellybutton. Cedric remained quiet, except for the gasps of indrawn breath as Harry's fingertips and mouth teased him.

"You trust me, don't you Cedric?" Again the voice was whispers.

"I do."

"I won't hurt you, I promise."

"I know."

"But if you want me to stop, I will, at any time, okay?"

Cedric nodded, not believing he would ever ask Harry to stop now that he finally had him; having played the fantasy of their lovemaking over and over in his mind for days.

"It'll be a lot easier if you are relaxed Cedric, so I'm going to help you get relaxed, okay?"

"Yes."

The bedside table had some little bottles on it, which Cedric hadn't previously noticed. Harry reached for one.

"I'm going to give you a massage Cedric." Cedric liked the sound of that, but had a request first.

"Take off your clothes Harry. I want to see you and feel you on my skin."

"Okay." Harry stood up again and slipped out of his socks, then his trousers, and finally, shyly, out of his underwear. Cedric watched him, chest heaving with the anticipation, and without looking, slipped off his own briefs. He lay back as Harry returned to straddle him again, pouring oil from the bottle into his hands, to warm it first.

Harry's hands were gentle as they slid over the skin of his chest, kneading tenderly at his muscles, forcing Cedric to release the tension that was building. Harry was careful to hover just over Cedric, not touching his pelvis at all, and not letting himself touch Cedric's either, not just yet at least. He traced the cut muscle, and leaned in to kiss Cedric's nipples, playing them with his tongue to bring them to attention as his hands worked over his abdomen. He could hear Cedric's breathing slow, which was exactly what he wanted.

With the tempo even and measured with the rise and fall of his chest, Harry slid his own body down further onto Cedric's legs and finally let his hands stroke Cedric's rod. His eyes opened almost lazily at the touch, it had been so prolonged and gentle. He smiled at Harry.

"I'm going to bring you to your orgasm first Cedric, then, when you are spent I'll have you." Cedric nodded, the words bringing further life into his stiffening penis. Harry continued to stroke him slowly, building the arousal gradually. It was an absolutely delicious feeling for Cedric, having such attentions paid to him, and he closed his eyes and enjoyed it.

After a few minutes, with his erection quite full Cedric felt Harry's mouth descend onto him, pulling at him as softly as his fingers had just been doing, and he moaned with the pleasure of it. Harry added his fingertips, stroking at his balls and the skin behind them, kneading just gently as his tongue continued to build towards the inevitable release.

Harry's mouth went deeper and deeper onto Cedric's shaft as he increased the pressure of his fingertips, delving closer and closer to his ultimate goal, and preparing Cedric for the sensations of being penetrated there. It was hard for Harry to hold his own excitement in check, but he managed it, knowing that after his orgasm that Cedric's body would be its most accepting of him.

He felt Cedric begin to tremble beneath his hands and knew the time was short. He pulled at him a little harder, brushing his teeth over the tip as he drew him in and out of his mouth. Cedric's voice was hardly a whisper.

"Oh God Harry, I'm going to come for you." And with a noiseless convulsion of his entire body he spurted himself into Harry's mouth.


End file.
